Lilac
by Puru Girl
Summary: Mirai Trunks just wanted to get to Goku's time. He just wanted everything to go as planned! But what he didn't plan on was getting scared of the Portal and falling into a dimension with our favorite magical teens ;) MICHIRU/TRUNKS! Read and review please!
1. Off with a bang

~Lilac~ Trunks waved goodbye to his Mother. "Cya! I'll miss you and I'll try my best!", he called from his Time Machine. Bulma waved back, not knowing if her son would return to her alive or if fate would take him from her forever. She simply couldn't lose another one she loved. After Vegeta, Trunks had been the only one that she had had left. Him fighting the androids scared her. He almost never escaped without a broken bone and a near-death experience.  
  
But now hopefully things would be set right. Things would change. Trunks would gain the help of Goku and finally get to see his father! They would team up and destroy the mechanical beings that had caused her and her son's lives so much pain.  
  
Trunks put the correct gears into place and set the clock for 2002. This was it. With a final wave he turned the ignition and shot off into the sky, leaving a small trail of light behind him. The machine shuddered violently around him and he was flung backwards behind the seat. He paled. What if it didn't work? What if he just kept on going? His anxiety grew. Wasn't he supposed to enter the time portal by now? He looked out the window. All he could see was Sky and oncoming space. He began to panic. What IF he kept going? Would the Time Machine run out of gas? Would he be stuck in space forever? Would he ever get to Goku's time and defeat the androids? He began to shake violently along with the Machine. Space was just a second away. He would never see his mom again! He would fail her and no one was there to protect her! He lept back into his seat and started pushing buttons, frantically trying to ensure his safety. The only problem was he didn't know what they did.  
  
The Machine lurched foreward as a purple rip opened above him and they were flung into it. Trunks gasped as he was pushed foreward into the window, breaking it. Blood trickled down his forehead. Was he going to die like this? The Machine swerved to the right side of the portal. Trunks was rammed into the wall. Suddenly the Machine began to pick up speed. He held on to the seat in a desperate attempt to save himself but the turbulance seemed to want him dead. With a final jerk upwards Trunks was sent flying backwards. He banged his head against the glass, leaving a small hole in it. Trunks felt dizzy for a moment. It was almost like he was going to pass out. He rubbed the back of his head and felt blood. He tried to get up but the force of the speed wouldn't allow it. He tried turning super saiyan, but to his suprise he couldn't. Could the Portal be affecting his ki? He heard a cracking sound. Trunks stopped trying to get up. There it was again.  
  
With a sick feeling in his stomach, he looked behind him. Spider Webs of cracks ebbed from the small hole. They pulsed forward, spreading out and insurring his doom. Trunks threw up his hand to the window, trying to stop the cracking by applying pressure, like a cut that would stop hurting if you pushed on it, but it made the cracks push forward even more.  
  
Then it jerked again.  
  
Trunks let out a howl as he was flung against the window, breaking it. Gravity or something like it was pulling him out of the craft. He tried going super saiyan again but to no avail. He grabbed desperately for "Hope", but the force was too great and he felt his fingers slipping. He closed his eyes tightly and silently prayed for a miracle. Trunks was going to die if he didn't pull off some amazing stunt! His hand slipped from the Time Machine, leaving him hanging by one, and that was being pulled off too. Just as he thought he couldn't hold on any longer he saw bright blue light ahead. Sky! He was almost at the end of the portal! He held on firmly, but another unexpected jerk pulled his hold off the Machine. He gasped in terror as he flew backwards through purple light and bright rainbow shapes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!", he wailed. He was heading into a wall! He braced himself for impact and said a blessing his Kassan has taught to him. This was the end. He waited for a couple moments, fearing the worst. Seconds passed. Where was the pain? He opened his eyes slightly, but when he saw where he was he opened them wide. Sky.  
  
He was floating toward the earth in a small purple orb. He pressed his hands against the walls of the small ball of light. Trunks looked around. All he could see was Trees and a large mountain in the distance. Had he made it? He quickly scanned the planet for any sign of a larger than ten ki. He felt nothing. A small lump formed in his throat, preventing him from breathing. Had he entered the wrong gateway? The ground was now visable underneath all the green. Above him, a large bird carried a fish in it beak. The orb floating down to the forest floor, and disappeared as soon as Trunks's boot hit it. Trunks was disappointed that it had gone. It had been his only sign that there was another dimension with his Okassan in it. Now he had nothing to prove to himself of what he had done. He looked around again. Yes, it was definate. Forest was all around him. He shot a blast at a nearbye tree to make sure he was normal again. He secretely felt a weight lift from his shoulders, glad that the portal hadn't permanently wacked up his ki. He flew up into the air and searched for the highest ki he couldn find. Well, that was a nine, and it came from a large group of fives, sevens and eights. I might as well take off into that direction, he thought. He nodded his head in agreement with himself and shot off to Juuban.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK!!! Did you all miss me ;D? It's moi! The Author of such unfinished fics as The Wizard Named Trunks and The Chay Cards! Do not worry, I plan to finish this fic, lol. But as many of you know...  
  
The reason I don't finish them is because I don't getting many reviews. Please review and I will make my butt get on the comp and type, type, type! :D R+R PLEASE! 


	2. Between Reporters and Enemies

*~Lilac~* Michiru tied back her hair into a tight knot with some ribbon she had found in her purse. Her aqua hair shimmered lightly in the sun that poured through the cafe windows and she laid back slightly. She closed her eyes. There was nothing that could compare to sitting and ralaxing at the Juuban Cafe. Afterall, she deserved it, didn't she? Had she not helped in combat to defeat the death busters?  
  
Michiru remembered the battle well, and chose to finally live out her life in peace without any fighting. The Death Busters had driven the will to fight out of her. She leened slightly on the window of her oak booth and laid her hands in her lap. Any other person doing this would get dirty looks from the cafe employees apart from children, and definitaly apart from Michiru. The employees didn't like people leaning on the glass for fear of them breaking; they had not been replaced in years. But they were still beautiful, and beside them is where Michiru liked to sit and relax while sipping her coffee and eating her bagels and reading the Juuban Newspaper.  
  
She just sat there, not having a care in the world, not wondering about what the other senshi were up to. No one would bother her and she would bother no one. That wasn't at all how it was like today.  
  
Michiru opened her eyes and snapped her head to the left to see a grisley looking man wearing a checkered shirt watching her from about two booths away. She sat up.  
  
"Yes?", she said irritably, "what is it?" She took a sip of her coffee and looked back at him, waiting for a response. She hated it when people disturbed her when she was so relaxed. The man quickly diverted his eyes to another table, pretending not to be goggling at her. Michiru snorted. It was no use hiding, she knew he was undressing her with his eyes. But she was used to it by now.  
  
She went back for another sip of coffee, but nothing flooded her mouth. She realized she must of dranken it all. With a deep sigh (I can never get some peace,she thought), she headed over to the counter for a refill. As she left, out of the corner of her eye she could yet again see the man staring at her. She ignored him.  
  
"More coffee, Michi-Chan?", asked a young man in about his teens. He had sandy-blond hair cut short and a slight twist in the bangs. The man smiled at her flirtily and she returned the look.  
  
The man at the table glared at the teen behind the counter, making sure the he noticed it. Haruka did, and she smirked back at him. "She's taken.", she mouthed out with a grin. He gave her a dirty look and then smirked back. Crossing his arms, he said "I wonder how her cunt tastes?"  
  
WHAM.  
  
Haruka jumped over the counter, threw him to the ground and leapt on top of him. With clenched teeth and flashing blue eyes she pummeled his face into the floor. "HARUKA, STOP!", Michiru cried. But Haruka wasn't listening. All she was thinking about was killing the man for disrespecting Michiru like that. The man yelped like a wounded dog being battered by an angry mother Grizzly protecting her young. His face quickly turned from a dirt-caked tan to a dirt-caked purple. The man threw up a punch at the blond but missed, and Haruka grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards, much too far backwards to be normal. They knocked over a few tables and chairs, spilling drinks on a couple of college students.  
  
Michiru latched onto Haruka's arm to stop her from hurting him too bad (or at worst, guilty of murder). "HARUKA!", she screamed.  
  
"HARUKA!", echoed another voice, only this one hot with anger. In the doorway stood a very furious manager with a rifle. Furiously, the manager fired a round at the ceiling, making bits of plaster fall on the people below. Haruka and the man stopped their scuffle in mid-punch. They stared at the angry woman in the doorway.  
  
Suddenly the door-chime rang out. In stepped Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami with alarmed looks on their faces. Well, actually, Usagi was looking more excited than worried. She giggled when she saw the heap that was Haruka and the dirtbag on the floor. Ami and Rei let out and exsasperated sigh when they realized what had went down, and Makoto smiled slightly. Yeah, Haruka was her idol alright, taking on a full-grown man all by herself while she was a woman. She was the toughest person that Mako-Chan had ever met.  
  
"Haruka Tenno, what the HELL has gotten into you?", The manager said in a deadly whisper. The senshi read the name Kochi-San on her name-Tag. Kochi- San glared daggers at her employee. "You may only be volunteering while we look for new employees, but that does NOT give you the right TO KILL THE CUSTOMERS!"  
  
Haruka picked herself up from on top of the man's stomach. The man gave a confident smirk. "Don't worry Miss...Kochi-San is it? She could never hurt me. I was fine, trust me, I was about ready to take the fight into my own hands when you came in."  
  
"Is that why your face is all bruised?", Michiru asked seethingly. How dare he try and act like he wasn't losing, the nerve! Haruka shot her lover a gracious look, but then directed her attention back at her boss.  
  
"He was disrespecting Michiru-San, Kochi-San. I could not let his comments pass. I felt that Michiru-San's life was being threatened, "Haruka explained, though half of it was a lie. She had never really believed that he could lay a finger on her aqua-haired Princess. Kochi-San narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Could you not have told him to leave? Or perhaps told me? I don't think that brawling in my cafe is the answer, do you?". Haruka glared back.  
  
"No, Kochi-San. It wasn't the answer. I'll get started on cleaning up", she said. She headed for the back of the counter for some washcloths, but Kochi blocked her path.  
  
"If you think", she whispered," that you can just come in here and pick fights, than you have got quite another thing coming. Haruka Tenno, you may no longer volunteer at Juuban Cafe. You may not be an employee, but you are fired. Gather your things." Haruka looked as though she had been smacked in the face.  
  
The man smirked at Haruka and stiffled a snicker. But the manager was not finished with either one. "And you, you lowly bag of filth, "she aimed towards the man, who looked thoroughly insulted, "If you ever come back into my cafe again, I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing and harrassing this nice young lady right here." She pointed at Michiru.  
  
The Man and Haruka's looks were almost Identical: disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry you lost your job, Haruka-San", Usagi said awkwardly as Michiru and Haruka walked her home. Haruka forced a smile but it only turned into a grimace.  
  
"Don't worry, Odango. It wasn't my job to begin with. I was asked by my friend Shihori to volunteer, that's all.", she assured. Usagi patted her blond friend on the back. Poor Haruka, she thought, How embarrassing the whole ordeal must have been for her, but she took it like a man would have, and that's something to be proud of.  
  
Michiru wanted desperately to make Haruka happy, but how? How could she make her best friend happy? She bit her lip self-conciously in thought. Her brows wrinkled slightly. Haruka seemed to notice. She slipped an arm over her reassuringly and Michiru dropped her thoughtful face. Afterall, if Haruka said she was fine, why bother her?  
  
Because you know that she's not fine, echoed a voice in her head.  
  
But...well I guess I do know that she's not fine... She's never been fired before, even if it was only volunteer work, she thought back.  
  
So comfort her! What kind of a person are you to know someone's pride is hurting and not comfort them? screamed the voice.  
  
Michiru suddenly felt like a horrible person inside. She would have to make Haruka happy. All she needed was the one thing that sparks a good thought, whatever it was. Without knowing it, they had arrived at Usagi-Chan's home.  
  
Usagi skipped up the drive to her house. She was about to go inside when she turned back. "Haruka-San," She said, "Don't worry. The manager was just a disagreeable person. I believe that you had no choice but to deck the guy who disrespected Michiru, even if I didn't see the whole thing, because you two have something special, and if one get's trashtalked than the other has to defend their honor. I completely understand you two. Don't worry about it."  
  
It was true, Usagi had a new understanding of the two lovers. She didn't hold Haruka in contempt of anything. She walked into her house, leaving a stunned Haruka and Michiru on her front lawn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto walked up to the Juuban Newspaper dispenser. She put a couple of coins into the slot and opened the lid. She took a sip of her strawberry soda and almost choked when she saw the headlines.  
  
"Tennoh Haruka: Dangerous to the health?"  
  
On May 12, Juuban cafe was taken into complete horror as an employee (Tennoh, Haruka) leapt over the counter in a fit of rage and jumped a man who was buying his coffee.  
  
'I was just minding my own business,' reports the man, Sokuta, Yokoshi. ' And then he just gave me this look and I knew that nothing good was about to happen.'  
  
After Tenno leapt onto the Sokuta, the culprit's Girlfriend, 17 year old Kaioh, Michiru, took upon the responsibility of dragging him off of Sokuta, pleading with him not to kill him. Spectators believed that he truly was going to kill him.  
  
'They knocked over tables and chairs, one of which I was sitting in,' says a frightened spectator whose name will not be reveiled. 'There was evil in the employee's eyes, and I hustled it out of there as fast as I could!'  
  
After long minutes of brawling, the manager fired rounds from her rifle to cease the beatings. Tenno was fired from his job and Sokuta was restricted from entering the cafe again. 'I just don't know why I was punished along with that beast. I didn't know what I did wrong, unless asking for decaf is a crime.', claims Sokuta.  
  
Sokuta was diagnosed with a broken nose and multiple bruisings along the front of his face. Tenno refused to comment on the event. It is the belief of this reporter that Tenno, Haruka is a very dangerous and an unstable- minded person. It is highly thought of, that after all this, Tenno will be out of a job fo quite a while. It is advised to Managers not to hire this mad-man."  
  
Uh Oh, Makoto thought. If she had seen this, chances were that Haruka had read it too, and most likely wasn't taking it too well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is BULLSHIT!", Haruka yelled, staring out at the vast number of reporters on her lawn. Michiru rubbed her girlfriends shoulders. "I WAS NOT AN EMPLOYEE, I WAS VOLUNTEERING!!!" She pulled the curtains shut angrily, leaving them both in darkness despite it being 10:00 in the morning. Hotaru put a hand up to her mouth and gave a small squeak.  
  
"Haruka-Papa...What's going on? Why are you so angry?", she whispered. Haruka looked at her young adopted child and softened her look. She was such an adorable kid and Haruka hated to see her frightened, especially at her own hands. Hotaru was dressed in a little pink nightgown with hello Kitty on the front, while Michiru wore an aqua nightgown with lace in the middle. Haruka wore some boxers and a sports bra under her bathrobe. She placed a hand over the purple-haired chibi's head and rubbed it slightly.  
  
"Nothing, Hota-Chan. Nothings wrong. ", she lied, hoping to reassure the girl. Hotaru didn't look convinced, and instead of saying so, she walked into her room and sat hunched over in the corner.  
  
Why did everyone have to lie to her, just becasue she was a kid? She could handle whatever they could! She picked up her bunny and hugged it tightly. Small hot tears leaked down her cheeks and onto her knees. Why? Why couldn't they just tell her? She wanted to help her poor Haruka-Papa so bad it was like a constant stomachache. Hotaru whimpered slightly. She hugged her bunny even more fiercely.  
  
It wasn't fair!  
  
Michiru watched silently from the doorway. The poor child, she thought, all the angry vibes in this place are really breaking her down. She pushed back a wisp of her hair and left the room. She walked slowly down the corridors to the living room. There she saw Haruka sitting on the couch stiffly, darting her eyes to certain spots of the room.  
  
"Haruka?", she asked timidly. Suddenly Haruka grabbed a blanket off of the top of the couch and threw it over her. Michiru couldn't see a thing and started taking it off.  
  
"Haruka, wha-"  
  
A yell interupted her.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!", Haruka screamed. There was a scrambling sound, a small 'Oomph!' and a large clanging. A couple of seconds later she felt the blanket lift from her head and met the blue eyes of a very harrassed blond. "What on Earth? Why did you-"  
  
"There was a reporter in the vent,"Haruka cut her off, "he had a camera." Michiru actually felt touched. Haruka risked having pictures taken of herself and all she thought about was concealing her mate. She wrapped her arms around her. "We have to get out of here,"Michiru sighed. "It's the only way to avoid all of this publicity." Haruka nodded.  
  
She ran into the hallway and came back carrying Hotaru in her arms. Hotaru was extremely suprised at being jostled out of her room so hurriedly. "Should we transform?" Came Haruka.  
  
"yes, we should", said Michiru. "No one will recognise us."  
  
They both nodded and looked at Hotaru. "What about her?" Haruka said uneasily. Michiru bit her lip. Then she opened her eyes wide and ran over to the place where she had left the blanket. She threw it over Hotaru.  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"...MAKE-UP!", they said in unision, and there was an almost simultaneos flash of aqua and orange/ yellow. Uranus picked up Hotaru ("Hey, what's going on?!") and they dashed out the backdoor. Sure enough, reporters had brought tents and set them up at the back too. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" Shouted one of them, a male with an intalian accent.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, BUT LET'S GET THEM!!", Yelled another, a woman. The others shouted they're approval and started tearing after them, camera's flashing.  
  
"Oh noooo!", neptune wailed. She tripped over a hole in the yard and landed with a small yelp on the ground. Uranus doubled back and pulled her fallen comrad to her feet. She pulled Neptune towards the fence gate, who was trying as hard as she could to keep up. Afterall, Uranus was a star runner.The Soldier of Neptune stumbled on every impact with the ground, and almost fell again. They tore through the fence and ran across the street.  
  
BEEP BEEP.  
  
Uranus looked over to see Mamouru and the inner senshi crammed into his convertable. "Need a lift?", he called, eyeing the eager interviewers closing in on them. Neptune and Uranus looked at each other and hopped in. They took off straight away, leaving the crowd of reporters cursing behind them. They let out a sigh of relief and and took the blanket off of Hotaru, who was wailing at the top of her lungs at the scary prospects of being pulled out of her room and being ran with while being stuffed into a hot blanket.  
  
Michiru pulled her close and hushed her. The inner senshi looked at each other. "Uranus...", Minako started, but Uranus shot her a look saying that she didn't want to talk about it. Both the two outer senshi dropped out of sailor form. Michiru put a hand on top of her head to keep her hair from going too haywire. No one spoke as they drove, and no one made eye- contact. It seemed like hours before Mamoru made the decision of where to go with the three.  
  
They slowed down at his apartment. All of them jumped out and headed inside. Once inside his living room, Haruka sat down and rubbed her temples, stressed out by all of the sudden non-sports publicity. Michiru sat down beside her.  
  
"That wasn't at all how it happened," Usagi said angrilly. "Poor Haruka- San, those stupid reporters are just plain mean!" Usagi made a face and stuck out her tongue to the window.  
  
"Yes, "Ami said," They completely twisted the story around. They didn't mention that Sokuta guy disrespecting Michiru-San."  
  
"Thanks guys,"Haruka said, but still wouldn't look up. Hotaru looked sadly at her parents. She really didn't like those horrible people camped outside her home that had chased her family. If she could only become a sailor senshi!  
  
Haruka clenched her fists. "Know what?" she said, "I'll bet most of it's 'cause of that dirtbag I fucked up (Michiru covered Hotaru's ears, much to the young Child's protests). That Fucking ASS! I'll KILL HIM."  
  
Michiru gave a furtive look toward her lover. "Haru-Chan, the reporters might still have followed and are around here right now, do you really want to give yourself more publicity by talking about killing people?", she asked.  
  
The blond sighed. "No, I guess no-"  
  
She stopped in mid sentence. So did the aqua-haired maiden, who narrowed her eyes. "GET DOWN!" she screamed.  
  
The window was blown open with a sickening crash and shards flew over the senshi. Rei gasped as one of them cut her cheek. They all heard a slight giggle. They looked up. Hovering above them was a dark figure, whose cloak shrouded it's face. It sounded young, like a child.  
  
"EVERYONE! TRANSFORM! MOON CRISIS POWER!", Usagi yelled. She transformed and the others followed suit.Tuxedo Mask did the same. The figured giggled again and threw up it's hands. "Crystal Sensation Momentum," it whispered. It sounded like a female. A female child.  
  
The glass shards floated from their places on the ground. They stayed in the air like that for a couple of seconds, then without warning they flew at mortal speed towards the shocked Senshi. They all screamed. Uranus and Neptune covered Hotaru with their arms, sheilding her from the blows. Uranus let out a small cry as a shard embedded itself in her arm.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!", came a husky male voice that seemed far away.  
  
The sound of glass shattering was heard and a small scream erupted. They all looked around. The figure writhed on the floor; it's cloak slipped off. Sure enough, there lay a femalechild with dark green hair. It was tied back into a single bun, which ended with a poneytail coming from the top. Blood trickled from it's arms. Stangely though, she seemed very familiar, as though they had met before. She sat up and they noticed the gaping, blood-soaked hole in her stomach.  
  
Behind her floated a goodlooking young man with blond hair that flew upwards. A powerful golden surrounded his body. He panted heavily. "I guess I shouldn't have overdone it", he mumbled. Then he dropped out of the air and landed on the terrace with a thud. To their suprise his hair turned from Golden to purple and it wasn't spiky anymore. Sailor Moon made the first move to help the person that had saved them. She crawled over to him and looked at his face. Yes, he was EXTREMELY goodlooking, but what she wasn't entirely focused on was how hurt he was. The child (unknowest to Moon) growled and disappeared on the spot.  
  
Still trying to get over the shock of the sudden attack, all of them just sat there, dumbfounded, untill Mars let out a scream of agony. Everyone turned to face her. They rushed over to her (leaving poor Trunks all alone, but hey, who knew who he was?). She clutched her cheek in pain and laid on the floor in a fatel position. Jupiter pried her hands away just long enough to see that the blood suddenly had a dark purple tinge to it. Mercury scowled solemnly. "It must have been poisened", she muttered.  
  
"What?" said Venus.  
  
"The glass.", she said.  
  
Neptune let out a cry of fright as she remembered her partner and turned to look over at Uranus, who hadn't made a sound the whole time. She was holding her arm and gritting her teeth; A light hiss of pain left her lips. "OH URANUS!", she gasped.She ran over to her. Mercury directed Jupiter to again, pry another pair of hands off of a wound. Uranus's Cut had turned purple too.  
  
Neptune grabbed Uranus and pulled her head close to her chest, hugging her as tightly as she could. She closed her eyes. Oh god, she thought, please don't leave me, Uranus. Please don't leave me.  
  
Hotaru started screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears of fright left her eyes and ran in thick streams down her cheeks. "HARUKA-PAPAAAAAAAAAA!!!", she screamed. Tuxedo Mask frowned. "We'll have to take them to the hospital. Including the...the guy who saved us." Tuxedo Mask suddenly looked doubtful of our favorite saiyan.  
  
The senshi nodded, all except for Hotaru and Neptune, who snarled up at them "We don't even know who he is! He could be with the enemy! I do NOT want him and Uranus in the same hospital without knowing who he is. I'm standing firm on this."  
  
Mars groaned in pain.  
  
Then they heard a cough from where their untrusted savior layed. Trunks pushed himself up on his buttochs and coughed again. They heard him say some under his breath, but none of them caught it.He seemed to have a lot of difficulty sitting up.  
  
"Sorry, what was it you said?", Mercury asked politely. Sailor moon walked over to him and sat on her haunches; she put a hand on his back to keep the purple haired teen from falling over. He looked down and blushed.  
  
"I said... don't worry about me. It's alright, and besides, you don't even know me, why are you being so kind?",Trunks managed to get out, completely ignoring Neptune's protests. The senshi smiled at him warmly, almost like they could trust him. The boy didn't seem evil, but who could tell if he was or not? Maybe he was just trying to get them to trust him so that he could attack them when they wren't ready? Yet they couldn't help but believe that he wasn't so bad. Maybe it was the way he spoke; perhaps the way his face seemed to blush when Usagi helped him; or maybe it was just because he had saved them, but whatever it was, they wanted to trust him badly for it.  
  
Sailor Moon laughed a little. "Well, first you saved us, then you gave us that cute little blush (Tuxedo Mask sweat-dropped)! No who blushes can be all that bad.", she said light-heartedly.  
  
Jupiter and venus jumped in with a grin.  
  
"Yeah! And we know you well enough to trust you in the car ride to the hospital."  
  
"Cute?! That's an understatement! He's HOT-HOT-HOT!"  
  
"Please, no hospital," he murmered, more red coming to his cheeks. They looked at each other and back at him.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to go to the hospital, should we contact your parents?", Tuxedo Mask asked, wondering why he didn't want treatment.  
  
Trunks shook his head. His purple locks swung lazily back and forth in front of his face. "My parents are...away on business,"he lied, thankful that he had come up with something.  
  
They nodded understandingly.  
  
"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT US OTHER SICK PEOPLE?!", Mars barked indignantly. The senshi jumped.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"Crap..."  
  
"Forgot about her..."  
  
"Woopsy-doodle..."  
  
While the most of the girls ran over to aid they're fellow companion, Tuxedo Mask and Mercury stayed behind. Mercury Lifted up Trunks's chin and looked into his half-lidded eyes, searching for anything unusual. Tuxedo Mask watched.  
  
"Do you feel drowzy?", she asked. Trunks nodded slowly. Why were these girls caring for him like this? They're reason hadn't been a good one. Surely they weren't this nice for no reason.  
  
Mercury checked his pulse.  
  
"Do you feel dizzy?"  
  
"Yeah...but only for a second. That always happens when I zap my energy."  
  
"Zap your energy? Do you mean the way you took out that enemy?", she asked curiously. She waited a couple of seconds for a response. There wasn't one. "Hey...", she said. She felt his pulse again. He was alive and kicking for sure. She looked at his face again to see his eyes closed. She checked his breathing pattern and smiled. He was sleeping!  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, I would like to take him home with me to run a furthur check since he doesn't want official treatment. Help me load these three into the car.", she murmered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WOAH! That has got to be like, the longest chapter I've ever written!  
  
Notes to review q's:  
  
Sorry, but I can't make this a Trunks/ Rei fic, as I'm not the best with info about her. However, I can GUARENTEE you that this will be a rare couple. I agree, there are WAY to many Usagi/ Trunks fics going around, and most of them need to be burnt! *no offense to Usagi/ trunks lovers* But don't worry, it'll be a rare-coupling. Oh say... Michiru/ Trunks :D? BWAHAHAHA!!  
  
To Lady Firefly (I think that was her name) Out of the two reviews you've given Lilac and my other fic, I can't tell if either one are support reviews or flames O.O! So confusing! 


End file.
